El Fuego (character)
El Fuego is a character from Big Hero 6: The Series. He is a former professional mech wrestler who was fired from the wrestling league, leading him to become a criminal instead. Background El Fuego was a contender in the Mecha Wrestling League, a hybrid sport of professional wrestling and mecha-suit combat, where he played the role of the antagonistic contender, or "bad guy" as Richardson Mole puts it. Though El Fuego loved winning, he was obligated to throw down his matches in order to save the image of the "good guy" contender for crowd appeasement. When Richardson bought the league as a way of spiting Fred, El Fuego found himself battling "good-guy" wrestler for Uncle Samurai, who would win the matches due to Richardson rigging the fights. Appearance El Fuego is an extremely muscular man with a square jaw and brown eyes. His wrestling attire consists of a red wrestling mask with a black outline around the eyes and mouth, and a small yellow mohawk resembling a flame, and a pair of spandex pants with a similar color scheme. For wrestling matches, El Fuego wears a large red mech suit that conforms to his shape; although the limbs are larger in comparison. It is decorated with yellow flame accents on the chest, shoulder pads, and forearms. The suit's arms are black with yellow hands and accents. After upgrading his mecha, El Fuego's suit gained a flamethrower on the right arm and a shoulder-mounted red turret. Personality Like the element he is named after, El Fuego is bombastic, arrogant, aggressive, and short-tempered. He loves to fight with fierce passion, which leaves his opponents battered and senseless afterward. El Fuego is exceedingly prideful of himself in spite of being labeled as the "bad-guy" in his matches and wrestling fans' contempt of him. However, he is driven to proving his worth by overpowering strong opponents, hence he does not tolerate losing; only doing so out of begrudging obligation. He also has a strong dislike for cowardice, calling others who don't fight as weak and pathetic in hopes of getting them to fight back. Ironically, without his mecha, El Fuego will lose his confidence and beg for his enemies to spare him, becoming fearful and cowardly. El Fuego is not above fighting dirty if it ensures his victory. In one of his fights, he threw Uncle Samurai towards the audience which was against the rules, then took advantage of the referee's temporary distraction at him breaking the rules to knock his opponent cold. During his "fight" with Baymax, El Fuego feigned vulnerability in order to trap the robot in a crushing stronghold, threatening to squeeze the robot until he popped. Powers and Abilities *'Wrestling:' As a professional wrestler, El Fuego is trained in fighting techniques that specialize in strength, grappling and durability. He knows a variety of wrestling moves with which he can execute in a brawl. *'Peak human strength:' El Fuego has physical strength that is higher than most humans. *'Mechanical knowledge:' El Fuego has some understanding of the technology behind mecha suits, as he is seen repairing (and upgrading) his own mecha on the side. El Fuego used a mecha for wrestling, and later used a different armor equipped with more lethal weapons. With them, El Fuego gains the following enhancements: *'Enhanced strength:' El Fuego's strength is greatly increased with the suit, enabling him to lift much larger and heavier objects with ease. He was able to hold a bleacher up like a baseball and throttle around other mechas in the ring. *'Enhanced durability:' El Fuego's mecha protects him from collateral damage. He was able to take several punches to the chest by Uncle Samurai's mecha and Hiro's Baymax armor, and being thrown into buildings from the air without sustaining any critical damage. *'Fire combustion:' Using the shoulder-mounted turret and flamethrower, El Fuego can release fireballs at his opponents in short-range or long-range combat. The legs of his suit come equipped with fire propulsion engines, granting him limited levitation. His suit can release miniature fireworks from the back when he makes an entrance. *'Arm extension:' El Fuego's mechanical arms are connected to coils, which can extend while El Fuego is grappling his opponents and tossing them far from him. History El Fuego is presented at another one of his matches facing against his familiar opponent, Uncle Samurai. El Fuego tackles Uncle Samurai and throws him into the benches; as Uncle Samurai recovers, El Fuego takes another bench and smacks him back against the ropes, propelling him towards El Fuego's fist and pummels him. El Fuego nearly wins against the defeated Uncle Samurai, until Richardson signals to him to throw down the match, which El Fuego begrudgingly does. After the match is over, El Fuego goes to Richardson and voices anger over being forced to lose. Richardson reminds El Fuego that, as the "bad-guy", it is his job to lose in order to make the "good guy" look good. During another match, a disgruntled El Fuego finally has enough of being pushed around by Richardson and wins the match against Uncle Samurai. His victory is short-lived, however, as Richardson promptly fires him. Infuriated, El Fuego takes his mecha to an abandoned warehouse where he begins performing modifications on it, intending on taking down the toughest opponent he can find. El Fuego then notices a news report covering Big Hero 6, which inspires El Fuego to challenge the team's strongest member: Baymax. The next day, El Fuego appears with his upgraded mecha where Hiro and Baymax are patrolling. Since Baymax is programmed not to engage in violence, he doesn't defend himself against El Fuego, infuriating El Fuego into calling Baymax a "chicken-bot" coward. The rest of Big Hero 6 soon surround El Fuego, so El Fuego leaves, but not before he requests a rematch with Baymax at Night Market Square the next night. The following night, El Fuego is treated to the presence of "Baymax" (who was really Hiro in disguise), ready to fight. El Fuego and "Baymax" then engage in rigorous combat and at first, "Baymax" appears to be winning. Eventually, El Fuego gains the upper hand and runs "Baymax" into a wall. Right as El Fuego prepares to finish "Baymax", the real Baymax shows up. El Fuego doesn't recognize the robot but he attempts to fight him nonetheless, though his punches are ineffective against Baymax's balloon-like body who simply bounces back inquiring El Fuego of his emotional state. El Fuego opens up and allows Baymax to comfort him through hug; however, this gets El Fuego close enough to trap Baymax in a stronghold. Before El Fuego can squeeze Baymax into pieces, Fred's Kaiju-Hiro exosuit appears and uses the suit's magnetism to dismantle El Fuego. Stripped of his mecha, El Fuego frantically tries to get away from Baymax only to stumble down right in front of the police force, who then arrest El Fuego. Etymology *'Fuego' - "Fuego" is the Spanish word for "fire", while "El Fuego" refers to the title of "The Fire". Appearances Gallery Screenshots Fuego back.jpg Fuego introduction.jpg Fuego fireworks.jpg Wrestle match.jpg Fuego1.jpg Fuego grabs Samurai.jpg Uncle Samurai vs El Fuego.jpg Boo-ego.jpg Fuego2.jpg Fuego winning.jpg Bench.jpg Fuego vs Uncle.jpg Displeased Fuego.jpg Uncle Samurai wins.jpg Richardson and Fuego.jpg Honey watching fight.jpg Fuego3.jpg Fuego4.jpg Forced win.jpg New champion.jpg Fuego enhances armour.jpg Fuego gets fired.jpg|"I'm bigger than this league. And I'm going to prove it." Fuego reflection.jpg|El Fuego spots Baymax on the news Fuego street.jpg|"Say hello to..." Fuego attack.jpg Dunder street fight.jpg|Bluff Dunder on the scene of a street fight between El Fuego and Baymax Fuego5.jpg|"What's his problem? These are quality taunts." Fuego challenges Baymax.jpg|"I want a fair fight." Bluff and El Fuego.jpg|Bluff Dunder interviewing El Fuego Bluff Fuego.jpg|Bluff Dunder on the scene of El Fuego at Night Market Square Fuego points.jpg Fuego6.jpg Flamethrower Fuego.jpg Fuego vs Hiro.jpg Flamethrower pointed.jpg Fuego7.jpg El Fuego and Baymax.jpg|Baymax: "There, there." Baymax hugging Fuego.jpg|"What the... get off me!" Fuego armor disarmed.jpg|El Fuego getting stripped of his armor Fuego arrested.jpg|SFPD officer (off-screen): "Freeze, El Fuego!" Concept art El Fuego concept sketches.jpg El Fuego lineart 1.jpg El Fuego lineart front angle.jpg El Fuego lineart side.jpg El Fuego lineart back angle.jpg El Fuego lineart back.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains